TRTSS28: All My Children!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome is called to the carpet about the results of his womanizing: his kids! Multiple crossovers including Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, Naruto, DC Comics and many others. Part of the the TRT Series.


**TRTSS29: All My Children! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story will cover Ranma's relationship with his kids, circa present era.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Okayama, Japan.

"Father, are you sure this is correct?" Nodoka Saotome said, as she turns away from reading the virtual screen, thanks to a Juraian holo-emitter, which looked like a crystal embedded in flat metal surface.

"I did check, and it's definitely from Lady Seto," Katsuhito said with a sigh. He hated getting into family politics, especially when it comes to arranged marriages. In fact, the reason why he fled to Earth 700 years ago was because of this very reason…

"But Father, I thought that the line of succession was already settled with Tenchi, when he accepted Ayeka as his first wife, and Ryoko as his second wife. Ranma does not need to be brought into this."

"I would agree, but, remember, you were the one who agreed with Seto's suggestion that Ranma would be blessed by the Chosun, along with Tenchi and Ryoko."

"I only did that because I was afraid that Genma, being a dedicated martial artist that he was, might get injured in a way that would prevent him from being a father a second time…"

Pause.

"And I missed having a large family, after Kiyone had died."

"I understand, daughter, but there will always be consequences to one's actions," Katsuhito replied. "You should have known about my grandson being, well, 'prolific'."

"He is certainly manly, in spite of his…curse," Nodoka replied. "But why would Lady Seto would want to inspect my son?"

"It's not Ranma Seto will want to meet again. She wants to know if he has any children."

"Why would she know that?"

Katsuhito gives Nodoka a knowing look…

"Washu said something," Nodoka said.

"Indeed she did. When pressed, Washu has told Seto that Ranma was married to several women, and has many children. But it was only when Seto learned about being married into the Tamaran royal family, that's when she became very concerned."

"Why would she?"

"Daughter, Tamaran and Jurai are, let's say, competitive. And, it's no secret that Lady Seto looks to expand her influence beyond Jurai. And, she already knows about Ranma's wife Usagi, who is the heir to the Silver Millennium, so that should be considered when determining her motives…"

Pause.

"At any rate, Seto was able to dig up quite a bit of information on Ranma's interstellar activities, and more, and concluded that she needs to intervene."

"And do what?"

"My guess is that Seto would want Ranma to embrace his Juraian heritage fully, by betrothing Sasami to him," Katsuhito replied.

"I'm not necessarily against that, but Ranma might," Nodoka replied. "But by what criteria would Lady Seto judge him worthy enough to marry dear Sasami."

"By how his children have been raised, I suppose."

"I see. THAT could prove to be problematic."

"From what you have told me about my grandchildren, I suppose that you are correct. Still, it would give me the opportunity to update the clan registry, if I, along with Seto, can meet my grandchildren."

"Well, I suppose I can make the proper arrangements," Nodoka said. "But, it will be a bit crowded here."

"I'm sure Washu will help, in that regard…"

Tokyo, Japan.

A short time later…

"What?" Ranma Saotome said over the phone, at his mother's home in Azabuu Juuban Ward, where Ranma and Usagi were staying. "But, Mom-"

Pause.

"Okay, I'll do it. When are we- WHAT? That's only a few days from now. Okay. Alright, I'll do it. I'll talk to you soon. Good-bye, Mom."

CLICK!

"Trouble in paradise?" Usagi said, as she continued to peel the potatoes in the kitchen. Although she and Ranma could afford to eat at the finest restaurants, there is something to be said about being able to cook a decent meal for one's family.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he sat at the table near Usagi. "Mom wants to me to 'invite' my kids to the Masaki estate."

"You mean OUR kids?"

"No, I mean MY kids, as in the kids that I actually fathered."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Seto wants to meet them, in order to determine whether or not I am worthy of marrying Sasami."

"Huh," Usagi said, as she stopped what she was doing. "Well, that explains why you did marry Sasami in the first place."

"But that means that I would have had impressed Seto enough to allow Sasami to marry me," Ranma replied.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I do have to fulfill my role in order for Vespa and Kang to be born, so it's not like I can necessarily back out of this mess," Ranma said.

"Dear, whatever you decide, I will support it," Usagi said. "Besides, with you dealing with Masaki business, I can spend time with Mamoru and Miya this week."

"I do appreciate that," Ranma said. "At least, with a few of kids, it will be easy to contact them about the family get-together."

"You mean our doppelgangers?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's contact the other facet of ourselves," Usagi said, as she and Ranma close their eyes together…

"Shinobi Country" (Hokkaido, Japan).

Lady Tsunama opens her eyes. She then turned towards Lord Jiraima, who was also in the same bed.

"Hey, you awake?" Tsunama asked.

"I am now," Jiraima said, as he turned towards their third bedmate. "Hey, Orochi-chan."

Lady Orochimaruko was still asleep.

"Mmmmm," Orochimaruko said in her sleep, as drool rolls down her mouth. "I like ice cream sundaes…"

"Usagi, wake up!"

"What?" Orochimaruko said with a start, as she sits up. "Oh, oh yeah. The kids. Seto. Family get-together…"

"We got to get the kids ready," Tsunama said, as she rolls out of bed to check on Mito.

"But I want to sleep some more," Orochimaruko whined.

Tsunama sighs. Ever since she, as Ranma, decided to merge with Tsunade (as a girl) and Jiraiya (as a guy), her life has been "stressed". Not only is she dealing with the so-called "Fourth Shinobi War", but she had to rein in Tsunade's and Jiraiya's personalities, as they keep clashing with her original personality (as Ranma Saotome), which is why the fusion was imperfect, force apart the male and female sides of Ranma. As "Tsunama", Ranko, Ranma's original girl form, was now older and more voluptuous, possessing streaks of blond hair; she's also more ill-tempered, and is always thinking about some guy named Dan, Tsunade's late love. And as "Jiraima", Ranma has streaks of white hair, even as his own hair was spikier in places; he's also adapted to being a pervert unconsciously…

Still, whether as Tsunama or Jiraima, Ranma was able to focus long enough to behave in a reasonable matter if conscious enough of the potential problem Ranma's fusion can become.

"You do that, love," Jiraima said, as he stretches his arms, while peeking at Tsunama backside. He then frowns.

"Oh, great. Now I'm a pervert for myself…"

"Well, we can distract you from that," Orochimaruko coos, as she flicks a pale, yet clawed, finger across Jiraima's chest lightly.

"Usagi, this is serious. We should have never attempted to fuse with the Three Legendary Shinobi."

"Dear, I had no choice in the matter, remember?" Orochimaruko said. "And besides, I think it's kind of sweet that you would do the fusion technique for Naruto's sake."

"I also did it for your sake, so that you can always have someone empathize with you."

"Awww, that's sweet," Orochimaruko said, as she kissed her husband on the lips. "I love you, Ranma."

"And I, you," Jiraima said, as he returned the kiss. "But, my other half is right. We better get up."

"Ah, poo…"

Later that day…

"So, you decided to leave the comfort of your home, 'Slug Princess'," Tobi said with a sneer. Having increased his power recently, he was more than capable of taking on a kage-level shinobi.

"And you brought the 'Toad Sage' and the 'Snake Lady' with you, too."

"Whatever," Jiraima said, as he continued to write in his book.

"Guilty as charge," Orochimaruko said, as she continued to eat her sandwich from her picnic basket, while sitting on a blanket.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Team 7 were looking at the scene. That originally had been tasked track down the location of Tobi's secret lair, when Naruto's parents showed up, even as Tobi was about to ambush Team 7. After all, Naruto did have the two of the last kyuubi that Tobi needed to fulfill his master plan…

"Naruto, what do you think is going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "I mean, why would Mom and Dad come after me?"

"Most likely because you suck as a ninja," Sasuke said.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke!"

"Maybe it's because your parents found someone better to be betrothed to you, Naruto?" Sai said, as he continued to draw in his notebook. "You know, someone who is NOT a tomboy?"

"Oh, shut up, Sai!" Sakura yelled.

"Actually, I want you to withdraw your forces for about…a couple of weeks," Tsunama said. "You know, a temporary armistice?"

"Now, why would you want to have that?"

"Family reunion," Jiraima said. "Not that it's any of YOUR business, but my mother wants to see Naruto and his siblings."

"Whayt?" Naruto yelled. "I have to leave?"

"Jerk, that's why your folks are trying call for a temporary armistice," Sasuke replied.

"Why should I agree to do that?" Tobi said. "And why would you think I would keep my word, should I agree to your proposal?"

"Let me put it this way: the break in fighting will give you a chance to assess your resources," Tsunama said. "And if you do break your word while I am gone, Orochimaruko will be here to deal with you, and she's way crazier than I am."

"Tee hee!" Orochimaruko replied.

"You might have a point," Tobi said, as he turns away. "You have my word that there will be a temporary peace between my forces and yours."

With that, Tobi disappears.

"Well, that's that," Jiraima said, as he closed his notebook.

"Pops, why did you let him go?" Naruto asked, as he stomps forward. "He was right there!"

"Son, forging a temporary truce is normal in warfare," Tsunama said. "Besides, the break will give us time to shore up our side of things, including burying our dead."

"Oh."

"Cake anyone?" Orochimaruko said, as she offered a piece of cake.

"I just hope you get back soon, Lady Tsunama," Sakura said, as she broke out in a sweat. "No offence, but I don't think Lady Orochimaruko is, well…"

"I know, Sakura. I know…"

"Ranma, should we have told Tobi that he's about to lose a major supply hub?" Orochimaruko asked.

"Nah, he'll figure it out eventually," Jiraima said, as he looks towards the valley in the heart

Elsewhere, in the same region…

"Lord Genshin, our guest claims he is ready to talk," said "Blackie" Tanaka, as he steps out of the way. Blackie was Orochimaruko's retainer on matters concerning her "special projects" (read: illegal operations). When not doing things for her, Blackie does things for her son Genshin.

Lord Genshin Rantsu, daimyo of the Land of Sound, steps up to the man who was supplying Tobi's forces from HIS lands…

"So, I expect you to cooperate, yes?" Genshin said, as he leans forward. "I want to know who your associates are, as well as their contacts-"

The man spits in Genshin's face.

SPIT!  
"That wasn't nice," Genshin said.

"Because of your parents, my kids have that damned curse!" the man said. "It's unnatural for boys to become women because of water! The Akatsuki promised to undo all that..."

Pause.

"And you'll never get anything from me if my sons have a chance at a normal life!"

"I see," Genshin said, as he swipes the spittle from his face with a hander kerchief. "Well, then, I do not have to be so nice."

"What-?"

Genshin grabs the man's head, and begins it until it was firmly in his hand. Tendrils began to spurt from his forearms, and began to cover the man's head, and latch into his body.

"If you wanted a cure for the curses, I could have given it to you," Genshin said. "For example, I discovered a way to get rid of my curse, although, I do admit it, by becoming a demon…"

Pause.

"Too bad for you that I had to show you what kind of demon I become."

Slowly, Genshin's victim was being absorbed by Genshin, causing Blackie to nearly hurl. He always hated when his employers did weird crap like this.

"Arrrrggghhhh-!"

Just then, the door opens.

"Honey, you got a minute?" asked Fubuki, Genshin's wife. Fubuki was a human-turned-demoness of the Mido shinobi clan, and specialized in injutsu.

"Hon, I'm kind of in the middle of an interrogation," Genshin replied.

"Well, it's your father. He needs you to down to Okayama to see your grandmother."

Genshin rolls his eyes, and then let's go of his 'guest'. At this point, the man was more of a misshapen mess, and was barely alive…

"Fine," Genshin said with a sigh. He then turned towards his mother's retainer.

"Send this person over to Kabuto for convalescing, and stress the importance of being cooperative."

"Um, yes, Lord Genshin," Blackie said, as he looked on at the mess that used to be…human. "Um, can I wear gloves…or a hazmat or something?"

Genshin merely rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, another of Tsunama/Jiraima and Orochimarku's kids were having a deep philosophical discussion, as the Rantsu estate.

"You're an idiot," said Genkai, as she sipped her tea. The retired "Spirit Detective"—and "Demon Hunter"—was annoyed by the fact that her parents wanted her to go down to Okayama, even after being told that she purposely faked her death, so that she can enjoy her retirement in peace. These days, she serves as the Lord of the Land of Wind, which is where the Village Hidden in the Sand was located…

"No, I'm not, sis," said Kenshin, as he fumed. The happy-go-lucky former "mercenary-for-hire" had gone by the name "Sagara Senosuke", as a debt to his best friend who died before he could achieve his dream of becoming a renowned samurai warrior in his own right, back during the transition period of the Meiji Restoration. Since then, he has been a paladin for justice, like his father would have been, until he was selected to be the Lord of the Land of Fire, although, that hasn't really stopped Kenshin from being who he is...

"Besides, at least I don't purposely look like a crone because of a bad relationship."

"What was THAT?"

"What are they talking about, sis?" asked Mito, as she and her older sister Genko were playing a game called "Go".

Before Genko could answer-

"Ha," Genkai said, initiating her "Kiai Wave Cannon Technique".

Just then, Lady Miya, Princess of the demonic Shikima Realm, wife of Lord Ranshin Rantsu, and mother of their daughter Reiko, walks into the living room with one of her best friends Lady Yaku, who is heir to the Hakken werewolf tribe, Kenshin's wife, and mother of their daughter Laru.

BOOOM!

"Hi, honey…!" Kenshin said, as he is blown through the roof.

"Dear, what-?" Yaku said.

"What happened?" Miya said.

"Just my brother being stupid," Genkai said.

"What was the argument this time?"

"Brother believes that the original Star Trek's 'The Cage' pilot should not be counted as an episode, since it was not originally accepted for television broadcast," Genkai scoffed. "Everyone knows that since the original footage was included in a later episode called 'The Menagerie', 'The Cage' should counts as a prequel episode instead of a pilot…"

Pause.

"And he calls himself a 'Trekkie'," Genkai scoffs. "Amateur…"

"…What?" Miya replied.

Just then, a servant shows in two guests.

"Lady Rantsu, I have Lady Tsume Inuzuka and her son Kiba Inuzuka," the servant said.

"Cousin Yaku," Tsume said with a curt nod. The Inuzuka clan were not werewolves, but were "kinfolk"—people who were related to werewolves.

"Oh, you're here," Yaku said with a nod and a smile. She then turned to look at Kiba, who was annoyed for being drawn away from the Fourth Shinobi War.

"And you brought Kiba with you."

"I don't like the fact that we are here because of Lord Ranshin," Tsume said.

"Yeah, why am I here?" Kiba said. "I should be out there fighting with my team."

"About that," Miya said, as she hands over her young daughter over to a servant. "The Jade King—my husband Ranma—and the Lotus Queen are, even as we speak, discussing the matter of a cease fire with the Akatsuki."

"A…cease fire? Why not simply finish the job, and end the threat with the Akatsuki…?"

Pause.

"Mom, why am I here?" Kiba asked, as he turned towards his mother.

Tsume's facial expression softens.

"Son, well, I didn't want to, well…"

"Let me put it to you this way, kid," Genkai said. "You are my younger brother, and you are here because we all are going on a family gathering in southern Japan."

"…What?" Kiba said. He returned his gaze back towards his mother, who looks away, confirming the truth. "So, that's why you never said anything about my father."

"It would have been complicated," Tsume said. "And besides, the Inuzuka clan is matrilineal; neither you nor your sister have the same father, which is no different from me and my own siblings."

"Wait, so, that means that…Naruto is my brother?"

"Yes."

"Then…this condition that I have is not the result of the Land of Fire being rained on by cursed water…is for real?"

"Yes."

"Great, just great…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We go to around the world and to space to continue the gathering. See you soon…**


End file.
